


Notes and Words

by eyprilklaris



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, one ok rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyprilklaris/pseuds/eyprilklaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is just so much better from your love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes and Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you'll like the story.  
> Please do listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=firQ0JIIwhI

"Don't say that, Kurokocchi! You are so unfair, you know?" A certain blond sobbed loudly. "That shouldn't happen! I won't leave your side! Please, Kurokocchi!"

 

"Idiot." A tanned male smacked the blond's head, "you're stressing Tetsu more. We are informed about this already, right? It's not like we can still do something about it." Aomine muttered the last sentence to himself. It pained him to see his shadow in this condition, but it was inevitable, especially with his condition.

 

"Kuro-chin should have spent more time with us before." A certain giant suggested sadly. He was serious this moment, leaving every bits of his childishness behind for this moment.

 

Midorima sighed, "he cannot. We all know that we can't let him be strained with our activities. It is not reasonable, Murasakibara." He just silently watched everyone being sentimental at this moment -- not that he isn't, but it is not just his cup of tea to surface his feelings deep down.

 

"Tetsu-kun.. Tetsu-kun.." Momoi cried between her words, never minding on how unpleasant her face may be from gross sobbing. She, together with Kise, was the most emotional in the whole room.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya is dying.

 

Years after graduating from high school, the bluenette was diagnosed with a congenital heart disease and was given a certain amount of years remaining in his life. His parents were really in distraught when the doctor confirmed their son's illness, but Kuroko convinced them that it can't be helped. That they just have to accept the situation and live out his remaining years to the fullest. And it went the same with the friends that he made during his 'healthy' years.

 

And also went the same for his lover.

 

As Akashi treads on the way to the bluenette's room, he heard all the drama that was happening inside. He chose not to enter yet, for he wants not to be selfish with his past teammates and friends. He wanted them to bid proper goodbye to the bluenette that they all loved so much.

 

Several footsteps had reverberated inside the room, signalling the group's apparent exit. Akashi heard Kise's complains that he wanted to stay and Aomine's scold to the pesky blond. He also heard Momoi's sobs, Murasakibara's final goodbye, and Midorima's regards.

 

The rainbow-colored group stepped out of the room, greeted by their ex-captain. They all had the face of utter gloom. It was really painful as silence loomed over them.

 

"Please make his last moments happy, Akashi." At last, Midorima broke the stillness of the mood and spoke up for everyone's sake.

 

Akashi deeply bowed in front of them, "thank you for being here despite your busy schedules on your work."

 

All of them simply nodded as they start to walk away from the said place.

 

 

Akashi knocked on the door softly then opens the room, "Tetsuya." He greeted. "How are you feeling?"

 

"I am feeling great, Sei-kun." Kuroko responsed. He smiled softly as the redhead slowly approaches his bed. "I really want spend my last with you." He hugs the taller male softly, burying his face into his shoulders.

 

"How about your parents? Wouldn't they want to spend it with you, as well?" Akashi asked worriedly.

 

The smaller male shook his head, "we have already consoled about this matter. Besides, I have been with them everyday since my condition worsened. I just want to be with you in my final moment. Can't..I?"

 

The redhead chuckled softly, "silly Tetsuya. Of course, you can. And I'd love to." He smiled with a pang of melancholy in his eyes.

 

Kuroko noticed this and suggested something, "hey Sei-kun, how about we dance?"

 

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "dance, you say?" He thought that it was quite ridiculous, but if it was for his beloved Tetsuya, he would do anything he requests.

 

The bluenette nodded as he reached for his phone. He searched through his music library and played a song.

 

The strums of an acoustic guitar resonated inside the room. Akashi helped Kuroko to stand up from his bed and led him in the center of the room. He held the latter's hand softly and led the other to his own shoulder while putting his other hand to the smaller man's waist.

 

_I wanna dance, like no one's watching me._

 

They started to sway slowly in sync with the music's beat. It was gentle and soothing, like it was really touching their hearts. Akashi smiled; good thing that he knew the song. It was both their favorite and he is glad that he is hearing it right at this moment.

 

_I wanna love, like it's the only thing I know._

 

"Tetsuya sure knows how to read the mode, huh?" Akashi teased.

 

The bluenette blushed, "I just love this song...and I think that it is perfect for this moment." He buries his face into his lover's chest.

 

_I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart._   
_I wanna sing like every single notes and words - it's all for you._

 

" _Is this enough?_ " Akashi suddenly sang the lyrics which made Kuroko look at him. He smiled - a smile that he will only show to the love of his life.

" _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know._ " Kuroko sang, much to the surprise of the redhead.

 

_And I hope, one day you'll learn the words and say._   
_That you finally see what I see._

 

They kept their slow and steady rhythm, just feeling the beating of their own and connected hearts.

 

_Another song for you about your love._   
_'Cause you loved the me that's full of faults._

 

"Sei-kun is full of faults." Kuroko snickered which made Akashi frown.

"I know, Tetsuya. I know." Akashi rolled his eyes which made Kuroko chuckle even more. The redhead smiled.

 

_I wish you could see it from this view_   
_'Cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love._

 

" _I wanna dance the night away with you._ " Kuroko looked directly at Akashi as he utters the lyrics. The 'night' might be referring to this moment, he reckoned.

 

" _I wanna love because you taught me to._ " The redhead answered which was the truth. Kuroko was the one who gave him the idea of love and romance. It was hard at first, but when the bluenette reciprocated his feelings, he felt really happy and ecstactic.

 

_I wanna laugh all your tears away._   
_I wanna sing 'cause every single notes and words - it's just for you._   
_Hope it's enough._   
_I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know._

 

Akashi's tears started to fall down from the mood. It was painful. It was too remorseful for him to watch Kuroko slip from his life away right in front of his very eyes.

 

_And hope one day you'll learn the words and say,_   
_That you finally see how I feel._

_Another song for you about your love,_   
_'Cause you loved the me that's full of faults._

 

"Sei-kun, don't..please." Kuroko choked out. He started to cry as well. He thought that he had accepted his fate, but at this moment - all the feelings cascaded down his heart. It was heavy -- too heavy for his liking but he chose to endure it. He wanted to be with this man. He wanted more, but it seems that fate did not want them to.

 

_I wish you could see it from this view,_   
_'Cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love._

 

"Sei-kun, let's go back to my bed? I want to rest already." Kuroko requested in which Akashi whole-heartedly complied. As the instrumental played in the background, he helped the bluenette to go back to his bed.

 

Kuroko finds his way to comfort himself on the bed. He smiled at Akashi, who caressed his cheek ever lovingly.

"Sei-kun? Thank you for everything. Up until now. I'm glad that you are here with me." The smaller male smiled wistfully.

 

This was it.  
He could already feel it.

 

_Not a day goes by that I don't think_   
_About you and the love you've given me.._

 

"You're welcome, Tetsuya. You're very welcome." Akashi puts his forehead on Kuroko's -- a gesture that they both loved. He slowly descended to meet the blue-haired's lips.

 

They kissed slowly and passionately, pouring all their feelings into this final one.

 

_I wish you could see it from this view,_   
_'Cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love._

 

 

"Good night, Akashi Seijuro-kun." Kuroko smiled at his lover for the last time.

"Good night, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi returned the favor and smiled, "have a sweet dream and a good sleep."

 

The blue-haired nodded, "I love you a lot."

Akashi hummed in agreement, "I love you, too. A lot. So much."

 

 

_Life is just so much better from your love._

 

 

Kuroko slowly closed his eyes. All of his energy crawls away from his body. His breathing was slightly ragged and slowly fades away until it was gone.

 

 

Akashi's tears flowed down more as the music makes it way towards it's end. Each strum of the acoustic guitar seemed to pull every feelings down in this very moment...

 

 

 

 

...Until the music was gone.


End file.
